


From another dimension

by Mallu



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/pseuds/Mallu
Summary: Sua mãe, a Rainha, entregou para sua herdeira a tesoura dimensional e a varinha mágica real, além de lhe dar as seguintes instruções:"Vá para a dimensão onde Stanford Pines estiver. Ele é seu padrinho, seu guardião. Ele poderá lhe proteger agora."





	1. Chapter 1

Star sabia que havia algo de errado quando os guardas do castelo a cercaram. Ela também sabia que estava acontecendo uma batalha nas ruas de Mewni, afinal era possível ouvir os gritos e as explosões, que cada vez eram mais difíceis de serem ignorandos.  
A princesa podia ter apenas 14 anos, mas ela entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.  
O castelo estava sendo invadido e ela tinha que fugir. Sua mãe, a Rainha, entregou para sua herdeira a tesoura dimensional e a varinha mágica real, além de lhe dar as seguintes instruções:  
"Vá para a dimensão onde Stanford Pines estiver. Ele é seu padrinho, seu guardião. Ele poderá lhe proteger agora."  
Star já estava pronta para partir.  
Ela olhou uma última vez para o seu quarto, e suspirando, abriu o portal.


	2. Capítulo 1

No final de contas, não foi tão fácil assim achar seu guardião… Afinal não existia apenas um Stanford Pines no multi-universo. Foram necessárias 42 tentativas para que Star chegasse a dimensão certa, a C-642p. Star olhou em volta, e tudo que podia ver eram árvores, grandes e elas preenchiam todo o ambiente. O ar do lugar era quente e abafado, com milhares de partículas estranhas pairando sobre o lugar. A princesa de Mewni respirou fundo, e começou a caminhar.  
Ela tinha que achar a o endereço 618 Gopher Road.  
*  
Soos estava se arrumando para mais um dia de trabalho quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele foi imediatamente atender, afinal não era bom para os negócios deixar os clientes esperando, certo?  
Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso gigante no rosto, e estava pronto para fazer o discurso quando ele viu quem estava esperando.  
Uma das primeiras coisas que Soos notou: ela com certeza não era dali. Soos se orgulhava por conhecer as pessoas que moravam em Gravity Falls e ele nunca tinha visto aquela garota antes. A segunda coisa que notou foram as roupas, que estavam sujas, gastas e até mesmo rasgadas em alguns lugares. A menina parecia cansada e confusa, por isso o mais velho se ajoelhou e perguntou qual era o nome da menina e o que poderia fazer por ela.  
—Eu estou procurando Stanford Pines.  
—Ah, o Sr. Ford? Desculpe, ele ainda não voltou da viagem… Mas por que não entra? Pode telefonar para ele se quiser.  
A menina pareceu desconfiada, mas vendo que ela não tinha muito alternativa, ela entrou. Soos perguntou se ela aceitava um copo com água enquanto ele ia pegar o telefone. Melody ainda estava na cozinha tomando uma xícara de café e ela imediatamente notou que havia algo de errado.  
—Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
—Tem uma menininha querendo falar com o Sr. Ford. Temos algum lanche pronto? Ela me pareceu… Bom, pareceu que ela não comia faz algum tempo.  
Melody remexeu na geladeira, e tirou um sanduíche de presunto e queijo. Ela disse que iria esquentar o lanche primeiro e que iria encontra-los logo em seguida.  
Soos pegou o copo com água e o telefone, e foi andando até a menina, que estava olhando todos os produtos à venda na Cabana do Mistério em um misto de admiração e fascínio.  
Soos sorriu.  
—Pode pegar o que quiser… Desculpe, mas qual era o seu nome?  
Ela olhou para o novo Sr. Mistério e fez uma pequena reverência e sorriu.  
—Meu nome é Star Butterfly, e eu sou princesa mágica da dimensão Mewni.  
E para provar o que estava falando, a menina tirou uma varinha da bolsa que carregava e brandiu ela pelo ar, e de repente surgiu um arco-íris como… Bom, como mágica.  
Só que de repente, o mesmo arco-íris pegou fogo, algo que fez a menina gritar e Soos imediatamente pegou o extintor de incêndio.  
—Ai me desculpa! Eu ainda estou aprendendo!  
Soos sorriu.  
—Não se preocupe com isso Alteza mirim.  
A menina riu, provavelmente achando graça do apelido. Quando Soos conseguiu apagar o fogo, Melody trouxe o lanche e um suco de laranja. Star sorriu e aceitou o lanche, mas pareceu confusa com o sanduiché em si. Soos riu, e colocou o extintor de volta para o lugar. Logo em seguida, ele pegou um suéter da Cabana do Mistério, um short e um boné, caso a menina quisesse. Ele deixou tudo separado, para caso a garota quisesse trocar de roupa. Star comia o lanche como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais deliciosa já criada pelas mãos de um cozinheiro.  
Soos começou a conversar com a menina, perguntado como ela havia conseguido chegar lá, sendo que ela era de outra dimensão. Ela tirou um par de tesoura vermelha de sua bolsa e explicou como elas funcionavam.  
E Soos realmente acreditou naquilo. Uma tesoura que cria portais entre dimensões? Ora, por que não? Ele, junto com todas as pessoas daquela cidade haviam enfrentado um demônio triangular durante o Weirdmageddon. A ideia de que uma tesoura podia ser usada para viajar entre dimensões não era tão estranha assim.  
Quando ela terminou de comer, Soos disse para a princesa ficar a vontade. Melody levou o prato e colocou na pia, onde ficaria até ser lavado mais tarde. Então o novo Sr. Mistério pegou o telefone e digitou uma sequência de números específicos.  
Ele só teve que esperar alguns segundos antes de ser atendido.  
—Alô, aqui quem fala é Stan, Capitão Supremo do Stan-O’War II.

Soos riu antes de responder.  
—Bom dia Sr. Pines. É o Soos.  
—Soos! E ai garoto, como você e a Melody estão? E a Cabana do Mistério?

—Está tudo certo Sr. Pines. Mas chegou uma criança aqui e ela está procurando por seu irmão.  
—...Hein? Que menina?  
—Ela falou que se chama Star Butterfly. Pode passar o telefone para ele?  
—Claro, claro. Só espera um pouco.

 

Soos ouviu Sr. Pines gritar alguma coisa do outro lado da linha, e ouviu outra voz respondendo.  
—Alô?

—Sr. Ford? Aqui é o Soos. Tem uma menininha querendo falar com o Sr. Ela disse que se chama Star...  
—Star Butterfly?

—Sim.  
—Da dimensão Mewni?

—Sim.  
O Sr . Ford ficou quieto por um tempo.  
—Por favor rapaz, passe o telefone para ela.

Soos chamou a princesa e explicou que Sr. Ford iria falar com ela pelo telefone. Ela sorriu e pegou o aparelho.  
Soos não sabia se ficava por perto ou se dava privacidade para eles, mas optou pela segunda opção. Mesmo assim, ele ficava voltando sua atenção para a viajante inter-dimensional que estava na loja.  
A princesa parecia animada e não parava de se mexer: dava pequenos pulinhos, batia o pé repetidas vezes no chão de madeira…  
Depois, ela olhou para Soos e lhe entregou o telefone. O mais velho pegou o aparelho e o colocou perto de sua orelha.  
—Soos. Me escute. Aconteceu alguma coisa muito séria para Star vir me procurar. Enquanto eu e Stan não chegarmos quero que se certifique que ela estará bem. Farei o possível para chegar em Gravity Falls ainda hoje. No máximo, amanhã.

—Mas vocês dois não estão no Mar do Ártico?  
—Detalhes. Por favor, cuide dela enquanto eu não chegar.

—Pode deixar Sr. Ford.  
A linha ficou muda.  
*  
Soos se despediu dos últimos clientes e então fechou a loja. Aquele dia foi muito produtivo: com a presença da princesa, as vendas aumentaram 35%, e tudo por causa de sua maneira animada e extravagante de ser. Bom, isso e por que ela estava vestindo quase todos os produtos disponíveis na Cabana do Mistério. Logo depois que ela tomou banho, ela vestiu o suéter amarelo com um ponto de interrogação e um short vermelho, e a princesa usou as peças com um orgulho contagiante, que fazia os outros quererem comprar os mesmos produtos e um pouco mais.  
E por falar na princesa, ela estava na cozinha, vendo Melody cozinhar. Ela ficou maravilhada quando viu uma panela de pressão e Soos perguntou se a dimensão dela não tinha aquilo.  
Ela jurou que o povo da dimensão Mewni não tinha nada daquilo a disposição.  
Melody estava fazendo uma sopa quando a porta da Cabana foi aberta, algo que chamou a atenção de Soos, afinal ele havia jurado que tinha trancado a porta. O homem foi até a parte principal da loja, armado com um taco de beisebol, e acabou encontrando o Sr. Stan e o Sr. Ford. Quando o antigo Sr. Mistério viu Soos, ele abriu um sorriso.  
—Voltamos gente!  
Soos imediatamente abraçou o homem que considerava um pai, e os ajudou com as malas enquanto perguntava sobre a viagem.  
Ele também não pode deixar de notar que o Sr. Ford parecia procurar alguma coisa… Ou alguém.  
—Ela está na cozinha Sr. Ford.  
O autor dos diários sorriu e agradeceu Soos.  
No momento em que ele entrou na cozinha, um grito de alegria foi ouvido e Soos ficou preocupado com os cães de Gravity Falls. Era bem provável que eles tenham ficado surdos com aquilo. Stan Pines e Soos Ramirez foram ver o que estava acontecendo e se depararam com a seguinte cena:  
Star estava abraçando o autor dos diários, que por sua vez estava suspendendo a garota e sorrindo abertamente. A princesa ria descontroladamente e Ford a jogava no ar, somente para depois pega-la. Quando Stanford reclamou da dor nas costas, ele colocou a garota na cadeira.  
Ele sorriu.  
—Olá princesa.  
A garota riu bobamente, e sua risada parecia com o badalar de sinos.  
—Eu finalmente te achei padrinho! Finalmente! Sabe quantas dimensões tive que procurar? Quarenta e duas. Sabe quantas versões alternativas suas eu encontrei?  
Ford levantou a sobrancelha, quase como se a desafiasse a falar.  
—1875 versões. Contando com os clones e os robôs. E as versões humanoides, alienígenas etc...  
Ford riu.  
—Clones?

Star sorriu ainda mais.  
—É! Eu tirei fotos e escrevi tudinho no meu caderno. Do jeitinho que me ensinou.  
Ford riu e fez um carinho na cabeça da menina.  
—Isso é ótimo Star. Como foi a viagem?  
Ela se sentou e pegou a bolsa que carregava, tirando um caderno velho de lá.  
—Três das dimensões estavam em guerra. Não cheguei a me machucar. Foi mais ou menos como aquela vez da caça ao Lapreordk.  
—Nós temos memórias divergentes desse dia.  
Ela riu e Ford voltou sua atenção para seu irmão.  
—Stanley, me permita lhe apresentar a princesa Star Aster-ae Daemonia Latleia Eucarystia Zelothya Butterfly, herdeira do trono de Mewni.  
Ela sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência. Logo em seguida, foi correndo abraçar o Sr. Pines.  
—Fico tão feliz em finalmente te conhecer! O padrinho vivia falando de você! Sabia que eu pedi um irmão ou irmã de presente pros meus pais só por causa das histórias que ele me contou? Minha tutora disse que era grosseria da minha parte fazer um pedido desses mais...  
A princesa continuou falando e Stan não sabia o que fazer, por isso, ele olhou para seu irmão e disse:  
—Você é padrinho de uma princesa? O que mais você fez do outro lado?  
Ford sorriu.  
—Você nem faz idéia.


	3. Capítulo 2

Caso alguém lhe dissesse algum dia para Stanley Pines que seu irmão gêmeo, Stanford Pines, iria se dar bem com uma criança, Stan iria rir na cara dessa pessoa e perguntar se ela estava doente. Por que Stanford não se dava bem com crianças até mesmo quando os dois eram crianças! Toda a vez que alguém tentava chamar os dois para brincar, Ford parecia congelar: ele ficava vermelho, gaguejava e saia correndo.  
Por isso Stan ainda não conseguia entender como seu irmão acabou virando padrinho de uma princesa.  
Mas Ford, como sempre, conseguiu ir contra as expectativas... Por que tanto ele quanto Stan estavam em uma daquelas lojas de roupas para crianças, comprando roupas para a princesa, que parecia mais agitada do que a Mabel depois de tomar 5 copos daquele "Mabel Juice". A menina corria de um lado para o outro, olhando por roupas, sapatos e acessórios. Ela pegava uma quantia qualquer de roupas, ia para o provador, e depois de alguns minutos desfilando para seu padrinho e para Stan em cada combinação possível com as peças disponíveis, a princesa finalmente eliminava algumas coisas e colocava o resto no carrinho de compras.  
Sim, "carrinho". Eles tentaram usar sacolas por um tempo, mas depois viram que aquilo era impossível.  
Stanley suspirou.  
— Olha Ford, eu sei que meninas gostam de fazer compras, mas isso não é um pouco exagerado?  
Ford riu.  
— Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco... Excessivo, mas tente entender: ela nunca visitou nenhum tipo de comércio. Tudo que ela chegou a consumir, tudo que chegou a vestir e usar... Isso já chegava pronto para ela. Por mais simples que seja escolher o que irá vestir, esse é um ritual completamente novo para ela.  
Stanley olhou para o carrinho, e a única conclusão que chegou foi a seguinte: aquele guarda roupa seria uma bagunça completa. Havia roupas coloridas, floridas, estampadas, listradas... Havia até mesmo alguns metros de tecidos com estampas que pareciam ter saído de alguma tribo isolada no mundo, e Stan não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia ser usado no dia a dia.  
Isso porque ele ainda não havia falado dos acessórios: a menina havia pegado um kit de contas plásticas, aquelas que crianças usavam para fazer bijuterias baratas e davam para suas mães, que eram obrigadas a usarem. A princesa ainda havia pegado meia dúzia de tiaras com temas de feriados locais, tipo Summerween e outras datas. Mas a parte que Stan não conseguia entender era por que a menina tinha pegados 14 tipos diferentes do mesmo tipo de sapato... Aquelas botas que as pessoas usavam quando chovia ou nevava demais.  
"Se essa menina sair por aí usando isso, ela vai parecer uma mistura de Woodstock e raves eletrônicas."

Caso Mabel estivesse ali, ela provavelmente diria que a princesa tinha um "estilo de moda especial e inovador" e sem dúvida iria pegar um daqueles adesivos motivadores e colaria na testa da visitante.  
Dipper, por outro lado... Ele iria encher a princesa de perguntas e anotaria as respostas com uma empolgação anormal.  
"Mal posso esperar que esses dois voltem para cá."

Já fazia um ano desde o Weirdmageddon, e finalmente aqueles dois cabeças-duras estavam voltando.  
*  
Quando eles voltaram para a Cabana do Mistério, a princesa ainda falava de suas aventuras através de 42 dimensões.  
— ... E na dimensão C-4610, eu encontrei uma versão mais nova sua padrinho! Você tinha 37 anos, era casado com uma mulher chamada Adelaine e vocês tinham um filho juntos! Se bem que o filho de vocês não era humano... Ele era um Shape Shifter.  
Aquilo chamou a atenção de seu irmão.  
— O experimento #210?  
Star sorriu.  
— Esse mesmo. Mas toda a vez que você chamava ele assim, sua mulher te colocava de castigo.  
Stan gargalhou com aquela imagem mental enquanto Ford ficou corado. Tossindo, Ford perguntou sobre as outras dimensões que sua afilhada havia visitado.  
— Bom... Na dimensão G-7813 você e sua família não eram humanos. Eram Gems, uma espécie alienígena com poderes especiais. Cada um tinha uma pedra localizada em alguma parte do corpo, e vocês tinham como tirar uma arma dessa pedra! Mas na dimensão GI-7813...  
— Uma realidade alternativa da dimensão G-7813.  
— Sim. Nessa realidade, você e sua família eram humanos, mas havia um grupo de Gems lá também. Mas nessa realidade você se apaixonou por uma Pérola... E vocês dois tiveram um filho, o Stanley. Vocês concordaram em chama-lo desse jeito por que seu irmão daquela realidade estava em coma na época. Só que Gems não foram feitas para se reproduzirem... Então a sua esposa teve que "criar" um útero artificial nela para que vocês pudessem ter um filho. E ela teve que abrir mão de sua forma física para que o Lee pudesse existir.  
—Ah. Mas... Deu tudo certo?  
Star sentou-se no sofá e começou a balançar as pernas.  
—Sim. Lee já tem 35 anos e teve uma infância feliz. Ele foi amado e você fez um ótimo trabalho como pai. Mas isso não me surpreendeu. Quer dizer, você praticamente me criou. Você tem jeito com crianças.  
Ford corou ainda mais, e Stan ainda estava tentando aceitar a ideia de que ele era tio de um alienígena em um universo alternativo.  
"E de uma criatura que meu irmão chama de experimento #210 de vez em quando."

Ford perguntou se sua afilhada tinha mais alguma coisa para contar, e Star mordeu os lábios, pensando.  
Depois de alguns segundos, seus olhos se iluminaram.  
— Ah! Na dimensão M-369 apenas a população de Gravity Falls não é humana.  
Ford olhou para a princesa, e perguntou se ela teria como ser mais especifica.  
— Bom... Aquela dimensão parece ser uma realidade alternativa dessa dimensão. Todas as pessoas que existem aqui também estão lá, assim como todas as criaturas. Só que a natureza de vocês estão... Bom, elas estão "trocadas". Os humanos eram criaturas e vice-versa. Você era uma esfinge e seu irmão uma gárgula. O seu sobrinho neto era uma mistura de cervo com humano e sua sobrinha neta era uma sereia. Aliás, eu vou chegar a conhece-los né?  
—Oh.  
Stan estava sentindo que a conversa estava entrando em territórios desconhecidos para um mero mortal como ele, por isso ele foi pegar um refrigerante. Quando ele voltou para a sala, aqueles dois ainda estavam falando sobre as dimensões que a princesa havia visitado antes de chegar lá.  
— ...E na dimensão F-128, vocês eram peixes.  
—Peixes? Tipo... Peixes normais?  
— Se por "normais" você quer dizer "um bicho que não fala e fica nadando por ai"... Sim.  
Stan abriu a lata de refrigerante e tomou um gole.  
Ele estava precisando.  
*  
Stan estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava da Star. A menina era parecia uma boneca movida à plutônio ou algo do gênero. Algo muito útil para entreter as outras crianças que visitavam a Cabana, e todo mundo ficava tão encantado com o jeito dela que as vendas iam parar no teto! Se Star elogiasse algum produto, as pessoas imediatamente concordavam e compravam, sem ao menos se importarem. Se Star falasse, “Puxa vida, o lixo da cozinha da Cabana do Mistério é fascinante não acham? Eu achei maravilhoso!” , as pessoas eram capazes de brigarem para ver quem ficava com algumas latas de refrigerante amassadas e cascas de ovos quebradas.  
Stanford apenas olhou para sua afilhada com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão carinhosa enquanto ela fazia aquilo. Mais tarde, no final do expediente, Ford se aproximou de seu irmão, que estava animadamente contando o dinheiro enquanto Soos e Melody fechavam a loja, para logo em seguida saírem para um encontro romântico.  
—Minha nossa Ford, essa garota tem talento! Como ela consegue?  
Seu irmão riu.  
—Charme.  
—Sim, eu concordo. Mas como ela consegue?  
Stanford riu ainda mais.  
—O nome disso é ‘Charme’ Stanley. A família real de Mewni tem magia nas veias e cada membro possui habilidades singulares. E Star sempre foi persuasiva, desde pequena. Bastava ela pedir alguma coisa para alguém, e essa pessoa fazia aquilo. Eu comecei a estranhar quando ela sempre dizia que os tutores “deixaram” ela faltar aula logo depois que ela perguntava se podia. Então eu pesquisei. E descobri que ‘Charme’ é uma poderosa forma de hipnose e persuasão induzida. É uma arma que se o usuário realmente souber usar… Bom, não existiriam limites para ela.  
—Espera. Você está me dizendo que ela literalmente convenceu as pessoas a gastarem o dinheiro aqui?  
—Basicamente… Sim.  
Stan riu.  
—Onde essa garota estava quando eu comecei esse negócio de vendas?  
*  
Foi uma surpresa quando Ford concordou em apresentar Fiddleford para sua afilhada, e Stan não conseguia entender de que maneira a princesa conseguiu convencer seu irmão a convidar seu antigo colega para a Cabana, principalmente levando em conta que Stanford foi o responsável por arruinar a vida de Fiddleford de 7 maneiras diferentes.  
Tudo bem que eles fizeram as pazes, mas ainda causava certo desconforto.  
Star tinha vestido um suéter xadrez verde, que segundo ela era "estiloso", junto com uma saia de babados rendada multi-colorida, e para finalizar um par de botas vermelhas. O cabelo parecia uma teia de tranças interligadas e bagunçadas, com diversas flores roxas enfeitando tudo. Bastou que Ford olhasse para aquilo e risse, perguntado se ela queria que ele penteasse o cabelo dela.  
— Obrigado, mas não precisa padrinho. Eu estou tentando aprender a fazer sozinha.  
Ford sorriu ainda mais, e quando um carro parou na frente da casa, Ford pareceu ficar rígido. Quando Fiddleford saiu do carro, Star foi correndo para recebe-lo, abraçando o homem mais velho, o que assustou todos que estavam presentes.  
— Então você é o Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket! Fico tão feliz em finalmente te conhecer! Meu nome é Star Butterfly e sou a afilhada de Stanford Pines...  
Fiddleford olhou confuso para Ford, que apenas sorriu e perguntou se eles queriam ir para a lanchonete local.  
*  
Eles sentaram e esperaram uma garçonete. Fiddleford chegou a conversar com Star no caminho da ida. Mas quando eles se sentaram, Mcgucket olhou para Ford.  
— Aliás, você não contou como...  
Ford riu.  
— Como eu me tornei padrinho dela.  
Antes que Stan pudesse falar que também estava curioso com aquilo, a garçonete veio anotar os pedidos. Fiddleford pediu uma xícara de chá acompanha com biscoitos; Stan pediu um prato de panquecas. Ford se contentou com uma xícara de café. Então a garçonete olhou para Star e perguntou o que ela queria.  
A menina sorriu de uma maneira travessa.  
— Eu desejo devorar o cadáver dos que não nasceram, me banquetear dos queimados e beber o sangue dos escolhidos.  
A lanchonete inteira ficou encarando a menina, mas a reação mais esquisita foi a de seu irmão: ele sorriu e fez um carinho na cabeça da menina. Logo em seguida, olhou para a garçonete e disse:  
— Ovos mexidos, torradas e suco. Foi isso que ela pediu.  
A garçonete olhou mais uma vez para a princesa e foi embora.  
Fiddleford continuou a olhar para a afilhada de seu antigo colega e perguntou se aquilo era normal.  
— Ela fala em códigos para "quebrar a rotina" de vez em quando. Uma vez, durante um festival, ela falou tudo de trás para frente.  
— Sosufnoc serbon seleuqa rev oditrevid otium é.  
Ela ficou olhando para os dois homens mais velhos, com um sorriso no rosto. Rindo, ela explicou.  
— " É muito divertido ver aqueles nobres confusos." E realmente foi. Teve um sacerdote que tentou me exorcizar. Quando não conseguiu nada, ele saiu correndo berrando orações aleatoriamente. E depois teve uma duquesa que desmaiou por que eu falei "me passe o molho, por favor?".  
— Aparentemente "Rovaf rop, ohlom o essap em" significava um insulto do mais baixo escalão para o povo de Salasek.  
A garçonete voltou com as bebidas e Stanford adoçou seu café.  
— Mas respondendo sua pergunta Fiddleford, eu me tornei padrinho de Star por que auxiliei a Rainha durante o parto.  
Star parou de beber o "sangue dos escolhidos" e olhou para Ford.  
— Ele está sendo modesto Sr. Mcgucket. Mamãe estava nas masmorras de um castelo inimigo e o padrinho foi um o único que conseguiu acha-la. Os dois estavam escapando quando mamãe entrou em trabalho de parto. Basicamente, meu padrinho teve que achar uma Rainha que estava carregando a herdeira de Mewni; teve que escapar com ela e auxilia - lá no parto, no meio de um matagal qualquer, correndo o risco de serem capturados novamente.  
Ford pelo menos teve a decência de parecer encabulado.  
— E ele não foi apenas nomeado como meu padrinho depois que voltamos para Mewni. Ele recebeu o título do Grão- Duque, junto com alguns lotes de terras e seu próprio castelo. Ah, tem algumas medalhas de honra também.  
Agora Stanford estava parecendo uma beterraba, de tão vermelho que estava.  
— Star...  
Ela terminou de beber o suco.  
— Sim?  
—Por favor, não exagere.  
A menina riu.  
— Você sabe muito bem que não cheguei nem perto de ser exagerada.  
Ela deu uma piscada e a garçonete trouxe o resto dos pedidos. Cada um pegou o seu e começou a comer. Star pegou os ovos e duas fatias de pão torrado, pressionando tudo junto, fazendo uma espécie de sanduíche que ela pareceu adorar. Fiddleford não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina e por isso fez mais uma pergunta.  
— Por... Por quanto tempo ele ficou na sua dimensão?  
Star olhou para Mcgucket, ainda mastigando o sanduiché de ovos mexidos. Depois ela tornou a olhar para Stanford, como se estivesse conversando com ele, querendo saber qual seria a melhor resposta a ser dada.  
Depois que seu irmão concordou com a cabeça, Star voltou sua atenção para Fiddleford e disse:  
— 13 anos. E acredite, até mesmo o padrinho fica surpreso em ter ficado tanto tempo assim. Quando ele caiu no Portal, era impossível saber quanto tempo ele ficaria em uma única dimensão. As vezes eram alguns dias; em outras eram semanas... Teve uma dimensão que ele só chegou a ficar lá por 20 segundos. Mas ele nunca chegou a ficar mais de um mês no mesmo mundo. Por isso, quando ele continuou na dimensão 52 por 32 dias, ele ficou se preparando para o pior.  
— O pior?  
Star pareceu triste quando Fidd fez aquela pergunta. Ela pegou a mão de seu irmão, e realmente chegou a falar com ele... Em um idioma que nem Stan nem Fiddleford não conheciam. Ford respondeu com uma estranha naturalidade, mas mesmo depois disso, sua afilhada não parecia convencida. Por isso Ford sorriu, e isso fez Star suspirar.  
— Ele achava que aquele dorito caolho estava brincando com a sanidade dele. Isso aconteceu muitas vezes... E cada novo surto era pior do que o anterior. Uma vez, ele começou a murmurar que "a realidade era uma ilusão"... Foram precisos 17 guardas para segura-lo, e esse nem foi um dos piores surtos.  
Aquilo pegou os outros de surpresa.  
— Oh.  
Foi impossível não olhar para Ford depois daquilo. Seu irmão estava tomando o café, como se estivesse acostumado com duas pessoas olhando para ele logo depois de saberem que o famoso "Autor" costumava questionar sua sanidade.  
Stan não conseguiu evitar:  
— E como... Como ele saia dessa?  
Star realmente olhou para Stanley quando o mais novo disse aquilo.  
— Eu ficava do lado dele e fazia com que ele se lembrasse de quem era. 'Você é Stanford Pines, da dimensão C-642p. Você foi enganado e traído por Bill Chiper. Você é Stanford Pines, e sua mente lhe pertence.' No começo, isso bastava. Mas as coisas pioraram. Houve uma revolta nas ruas de Mewni, e ele teve que conter os camponeses. Eu não sei o que chegou a acontecer, mas ele voltou crente de que toda vida dele foi uma mentira, que tudo era um truque... Todas suas memórias, todas as pessoas que encontrou... Elas nunca existiram.  
Star parou de falar por que um grupo de crianças passou perto da mesa deles. Stan deu uma olhada para ver como seu irmão estava, e Ford parecia envergonhado... Mas Stanley não saberia dizer qual era o real motivo para aquilo. Seria por que as memórias dele estavam sendo expostas ou por que ele não gostava de parecer fraco na frente dos outros?  
— Eu cheguei a visita-lo naquele dia, mas notei que havia algo de errado. Ele estava quebrando os móveis do seu quarto, e atacava qualquer um que chegasse perto. Ele estava chorando e suas mãos sangravam sem parar por causa dos cortes. Eu consegui chamar a atenção dele, mas aquilo piorou as coisas, e como achei que ele estava com saudade da dimensão C-642p, disse para ele não se preocupar 'por que estavam perto de conseguir reabrir o Portal do lado de lá'. Ele riu de uma maneira estranha e perguntou por que ele deveria acreditar em uma mentira. Eu fiquei confusa, por que nós tínhamos provas de que alguém estava tentando abrir o Portal do lado de lá. Ele socou a parede quando eu disse aquilo... E disse que nunca acreditaria na palavra de alguém que não existia. 'Como posso saber se você é real? Tem como alguém provar que qualquer coisa que me aconteceu realmente aconteceu? Minha mãe, meu pai... Meu irmão, meu colega! Os lugares que visitei, os seres que conheci... E se todos vocês estiverem mentindo para mim, e se tudo isso for uma espécie de brincadeira doentia? E se...'  
Ela parou de falar por que estava prestes a chorar. Stanford parecia sentir mais culpado do que nunca. Ele pegou na mão da princesa e olhou para Stan e Fiddleford.  
— Ela não me deixou terminar a frase naquele dia por que jogou uma cadeira em mim, e aquilo me distraiu por tempo suficiente para que eu fosse desarmado. Logo em seguida ela começou a lutar comigo e eu estava tão confuso que nem consegui reagir. Entre chutes, socos e um machado vindo na minha direção, ela começou a berrar comigo. 'Lembra da vez que você e seu irmão acharam um barco velho e batizaram de Stan-O’War? Lembra que em todos os domingos, sua mãe fazia panquecas e seu pai levava a família para ver um filme? Lembra de encontrar um homem chamado Fiddleford Mcgucket na faculdade? Lembra de Gravity Falls, dos Jornais, de suas pesquisas?! E das dimensões que visitou, das pessoas que ajudou? Daquele viajante irritante que você acompanhou por 5 anos, e que por mais irritante que ele fosse, vocês eram amigos?! E da dimensão 52, de Mewni?! Lembra da princesa desse raio de lugar?!' Ela chegou bem perto de amputar meu braço quando chegou nessa parte. Ela estava chorando descontroladamente, e nem se importava se metade dos servos estavam vendo. 'Lembra... Lembra da vez que você ensinou ela a falar, a andar? E da vez que ela fez um bolo para o seu aniversário? E de todas as vezes que vocês saiam por aí, categorizando as coisas que viam? Lembra de vez que ela aprendeu a jogar aquele jogo de tabuleiro complicado... Só porque você gostava?' Ela me abraçou e perguntou: 'você realmente acha que tudo isso é mentira?'  
Fiddleford estava tentando não chorar, mas já estava com os olhos quase transbordando em lágrimas. (E Stan estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não estava na mesma situação.)  
— E... Qual foi sua resposta?  
Ford sorriu tristemente.  
— Eu a abracei e respondi chorando que eu realmente queria acreditar... Mas eu não podia confiar na minha própria mente, eu precisava de provas. Ela continuou me abraçando, repetindo aquele mantra 'você é Stanford Pines, sua mente lhe pertence.' Então ela pegou uma foto velha e gasta, a única coisa que eu tinha comigo quando eu cai no Portal, e me mostrou.  
Stan sabia muito bem de que foto seu irmão estava falando.  
— 'Olha para essa foto' ela disse. 'Essa é sua prova'. Eu segurei aquele pedaço velho de papel, aquela memória imprensa e tudo que Star fez foi repetir o mantra, e só parou quando eu comecei a falar. Ela não foi embora tão cedo, e ficou do meu lado mesmo depois que meus machucados estivessem limpos e tratados. Ela chegou a dormir na Ala Médica, em uma cama do lado da minha, ignorando completamente os protestos dos outros tutores. Levou muito tempo, ela conseguiu me convencer que minha vida não era uma mentira.  
A princesa o abraçou logo depois que ele disse isso.  
— E eu faria tudo de novo.  
Ford sorriu e beijou a testa da mais nova, como se estivesse agradecendo. Para disfarçar a vontade de chorar, Stan chamou a garçonete de novo, pedindo a conta.  
*  
Fiddleford continuou a visitar os irmãos Pines, e cada dia que ele vinha, Star o recebia com um abraço e se despedia dele com um sorriso. Os dias foram passando, e de repente, chegou a hora de buscar Mason e Mabel no ponto de ônibus. A princesa parecia estar ora se sentindo "nervosa" e "animada", quase como num ciclo. Ela havia trocado de roupa 7 vezes e experimentou 18 colares e tiaras diferentes. Foi preciso que Melody e Wendy a ajudassem com aquilo, e somente depois de meia hora, a menina saiu do quarto, pronta para receber os "descendentes" da família Pines. Ela estava usando um vestido azul claro, com uma calça legging vinho -que apesar de ser nova, havia dois rasgados nos joelhos- e um tênis de cada cor. O cabelo estava solto e enfeitado com inúmeras flores... E por algum motivo, a menina está usando um bigode falso.  
— Ei menina. Por que está com um bigode falso?  
Ela prestou atenção em Stan e sorriu.  
— Ninguém jamais deveria ter que explicar o porquê de um bigode falso.  
— Ah.  
Eles chegaram no ponto de ônibus, onde três crianças já estavam esperando


	4. Capítulo 3

Mabel e Mason já estavam com as malas prontas há dois dias antes mesmo de pegarem o ônibus para Gravity Falls, e apesar de seus pais sugerirem que toda a família fosse para outro lugar, os gêmeos imploraram por mais um verão em Oregon.  
No final, os dois conseguiram convencer seus pais, e por causa disso estavam agora no ônibus, ela; Mason e Waddles.  
Mabel estava animada. Mais do que animada, ela estava empolgada. Ela e Mason passaram o ano inteiro pensando em Gravity Falls. Seu irmão resolveu seguir os passos do Tio - avô Ford e começou a escrever um jornal, relatando tudo de sobrenatural e outras anomalias que aconteciam em Califórnia. (Desde o Weirdmageddon, os focos de anomalias se espalharam pelo mundo). O primeiro jornal de seu irmão tinha uma capa azul com a constelação de Dipper como símbolo.  
Até mesmo ela tinha um jornal de capa rosa com uma estrela cadente como símbolo.  
Durante o ano, os dois irmãos chegaram a conversar com seus tios - avôs, mas aquilo não era o suficiente para matar a saudade.  
O ônibus estava quase vazio, com apenas um outro passageiro além deles. Era um garoto de pele relativamente morena, com cabelos escuros. Ele usava um casaco vermelho e estava comendo um pacote de nachos.  
'Será que ele também está indo para lá?'  
Mason notou que ela estava encarando.  
— Sério Mabel? Nem chegamos em Oregon e você já está caçando meninos?  
A menina riu.  
— Push! Fala sério maninho, eu sei me controlar.  
Seu irmão rolou os olhos, obviamente não acreditando nela. Waddles olhou para sua dona, e cheirou o ar, sentindo-se atraído por alguma coisa. E sem mais nem menos, ele saiu em disparada para o colo do menino de casaco vermelho.  
—WADDLES!  
Mabel foi até o garoto e começou a pedir desculpas, e até mesmo prometeu comprar outro pacote de nachos, mas o menino apenas ficou olhando.  
— Você tem um porco de estimação?  
Ela sorriu, e começou a contar como ela e Waddles se conheceram, mas deixando de fora toda a bagunça de viagem no tempo. Quando ela terminou de falar, o menino riu, provavelmente achando graça da história.  
Ele estendeu sua mão.  
— Marco Diaz. Qual o seu nome?  
Mabel sorriu ainda mais.  
— Mabel Pines. Aquele bobo jogando Pokémon Go é o meu irmão, Mason Pines. Estamos indo para Gravity Falls, estamos visitando nossos tios - avôs. E você?  
Marco respondeu que também ia para lá visitar seu primo, que para a surpresa dos gêmeos, era o Soos. Depois, ele perguntou se ele podia sentar perto deles. Como resposta, Mabel pegou o braço dele e o acompanhou até o banco onde seu irmão estava sentado.  
*  
Os três conversaram durante toda a viagem, falando sobre absolutamente tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Falavam sobre suas respectivas escolas, sobre filmes e seriados; sobre vídeo games... Mabel percebeu que Mason e Marco eram muito parecidos: os dois eram garotos inteligentes que não tinham o menor jeito com o sexo oposto.  
Ela riu baixinho com aquele pensamento. Se o tio-vô Stan estivesse lá, ele com certeza os chamaria de nerds em um tom de brincadeira. Já o tio-vô Ford incentivaria aqueles dois a estudarem ainda mais, e provavelmente jogaria "Masmorras, Masmorras e mais Masmorras" com eles. Os três nem notaram quando o ônibus parou, e foi preciso que o motorista chamasse a atenção deles, e só depois disso eles se levantaram; pegaram as malas e desceram do ônibus.  
Eles tiveram que esperar apenas por alguns minutos até que um velho ronco de um motor foi ouvido. Um carro vermelho estacionou do lado deles, e a porta do motorista foi escancarada de repente, assustando Marco por alguns segundos.  
— Crianças!!  
Os dois irmãos foram corre até o seu tio-vô Stan, que esperava por eles de braços abertos. Enquanto os mais jovens se jogavam no mais velho, seu outro tio-avô saiu do carro, mas antes que Mabel pudesse falar, a porta do passageiro se abriu, e uma menina saiu de lá.  
Ela tinha um longo cabelo loiro e estava vestindo uma das combinações mais originais que ela já viu na vida.  
E um bigode falso. Mabel chegou a pensar na possibilidade de perguntar o motivo dela estar usando aquilo, mas depois a menina viu que seria uma bobagem fazer aquela pergunta. Ninguém teria que explicar o motivo de um bigode falso.  
Eu tenho que conhecer essa garota.

Ela voltou a realidade quando ouvi seu tio-vô Stan reclamar das dores nas costas, e por isso, ela e seu irmão deixaram ele se levantar. Ford , por outro lado, já havia pego as malas deles e colocado no porta malas, assim como a bagagem que era do Marco, o que confundiu Mabel.  
Ela ia fazer perguntas, mas a menina que veio com seus tios avôs agarrou ela e seu irmão, e os abraçou com força o suficiente para levantá - los do chão. Mabel jurou ouvir um som parecido com a de um gatinho assustado, e concluiu que o responsável por aquilo era seu irmão.  
—Fico tão feliz em finalmente conhecer vocês dois!! Bom, pelos menos as versões dessa dimensão, mas se formos parar pra pensar sobre o assunto, é bem capaz de um de nós sair com a cabeça explodida. Ah, mas a anatomia dos humanos é diferente da dos Mewnianos certo?  
Ela continuou falando, e não chegou a dar nenhum sinal se iria ou não coloca-los no chão.  
A menina parou de falar quando seu tio-vô Ford colocou a mão em seu ombro.  
—Star. Coloque-os no chão e se apresente.  
A menina sorriu. Quando Mabel e Dipper foram soltos, a menina se curvou e disse.  
—Meu nome é Star Aster-ae Daemonia Latleia Eucarystia Zelothya Butterfly, herdeira do trono de Mewni. Prazer em conhece-los.  
As três crianças que desceram daquele ônibus ficaram quietos, provavelmente não entendendo nada. Marco tossiu e perguntou se a garota poderia ser mais especifica.  
Sorrindo ainda mais, ela pegou uma varinha e brandiu pelo ar. De repente , oito cachorrinhos dourados surgiram e passaram a correr em volta deles.  
—Eu sou uma princesa mágica da dimensão Mewni. Meus pais me enviaram para cá por questões de segurança.  
Isso não explica muita coisa… Na verdade, complica ainda mais.

Antes que Dipper fosse falar alguma coisa, a princesa se virou para Ford e perguntou:  
—Viu como eu melhorei em alquimia padrinho?  
PADRINHO?!

Seu tio-vô Ford riu.  
—Estou vendo Star. E eles parecem perfeitamente normais…  
De repente um cachorrinho espirrou e lasers saíram pelos olhos, destruindo um poste elétrico, levando sete outros junto por causa da queda.  
Todos olharam para o cachorrinho, que estava abanando o rabo. A princesa ficou corada e olhou nervosamente para Stanford.  
—Padrinho…  
—Sim?  
—Isso não vai se tornar um grande problema vai?  
Seu tio-vô Ford suspirou.  
— Felizmente, existem profissionais que podem consertar isso.  
Ela suspirou aliviada.  
*  
Quando eles chegaram na Cabana do Mistério, Star ajuda com as malas, as carregando com muita facilidade. Durante a viagem de volta, os cães seguiram o carro e felizmente não atiraram nenhum laser. Mabel já estava pensando em nome para cada um deles, o que era preocupante, ela já estava se apegando. Quando Mason perguntou o que aconteceria com aqueles filhotes, seu tio-vô Ford sorriu e disse para eles não se preocuparem com aquilo.  
Colocar mais uma vez os pés dentro da Cabana do Mistério foi revigorante. Soos, Melody e Wendy já estavam os esperando para o almoço, e depois de muitos abraços e beijos, chegou a hora de todo mundo se acomodar… Mas Star já estava adiantada: a princesa estava no porão, guardando as malas, onde as meninas iriam dormir. Os meninos dormiriam no antigo quarto do tio-vô Ford. Soos e Melody dividiam o quarto antigo de Stan. Seus tios avôs, por outro lado, eles iriam dormir no Stan-O’War II, pelo menos por enquanto.  
Assim que a menina voltou, Mabel teve que se conter para não fazer perguntas demais… Mas o tonto do seu irmão já estava com uma caneta na mão e o jornal aberto, pronto para fazer 1000 perguntas antes do almoço.  
Felizmente, antes que Mason fizesse alguma besteira, o tio-vô Ford perguntou onde eles queriam almoçar.  
Os olhos azuis da menina brilharam, e ela prontamente falou “comida triangular”, o que provavelmente significava “pizza”.  
Quando eles chegaram no restaurante, Star foi correndo pegar uma mesa para 9 pessoas.  
Durante todo o almoço, ela e seu tio-vô Ford ficaram falando sobre as dimensões que visitaram e sobre os 13 anos que passaram juntos.  
Quando Star terminou de comer, Mabel olhou para seu tio-vô Ford e sorriu.  
— Eu gostei dela. É como se Xena e Buffy tivessem dado a luz à Rapunzel.


	5. Bônus: Especial dia das bruxas

Quando Star ouviu ele falar sobre sua infância pela primeira vez, sua afilhada nutriu um desgosto súbito e imediato por Crampelter. Inúmeras vezes ela disse que desejava estar lá, em New Jersey para dar uma lição no garoto que importunava os irmãos Pines.

_'Deixe isso para lá querida_.'

Com o tempo, ela pareceu esquecer. _Pareceu_.

*

Ford e Stan estavam andando pelas ruas parcialmente escuras de New Jersey, em busca de doces naquela noite de Halloween. Stan estava vestido como um pirata, com direito a tapa-olho e uma espada de madeira, enquanto Ford usava um jaleco grande e esfarrapado, na vã tentativa de ser um cientista louco. (As outras crianças achavam que ele era um farmacêutico.) Os dois irmãos já haviam conseguido alguns doces, e estavam procurando por mais quando Crampelter apareceu, com seus amigos logo atrás.

-Ora, ora! Se não sãos os irmãos bobos... O burro e o esquisitão!

Stan já estava pronto para brigar e defender Ford, quando um vulto saiu de lugar nenhum, atingindo o outro garoto no rosto, assustando todo mundo. Esse vulto era outra criança fantasiada... Mas ele parecia ter saído de um filme de terror: estava descalço e vestia um manto escuro cheio de furos e rasgos, que pendiam por sua silhueta de maneira estranha e incômoda... Tinha correntes presas a suas mãos e pescoço, os elos enferrujados e quebrados, balançando para frente e para trás, criando um movimento hipnótico... Mas o mais estranho era o crânio que a outra criança usava como máscara.

Ford quis pegar seu irmão e sair correndo dali, mas ele estava congelado. Crampelter se levantou, pronto para brigar, mas o outro menino foi mais rápido: ele deu um pulo no momento que o menino tentou lhe dar um soco, realizando uma pirueta em pleno ar e pousando nas costas do menino, ficando suspensa enquanto usava o outro como apoio. Ele riu e empurrou o mais velho contra o chão novamente, dando um impulso. Ele caiu de cara no asfalto... Ele se levantou de novo e tentou atingir a mais novo... Que simplesmente desviou e deu um soco no nariz do outro. Crampelter segurou seu nariz quebrado e tentou engolir o choro, por puro orgulho. E por orgulho, ele olhou para o mascarado e disse:

-Você luta como uma menina!

O mascarado riu e levantou a máscara... Mostrando um rosto completamente feminino.

-Eu sou uma menina. O que esperava? Ou você acha que ser uma menina é um insulto? Porque se for o caso, então você está apanhando de uma menina.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, ela deu um chute no rosto do mais velho, que desmaiou antes de atingir o chão. Stan e Ford ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar, incapazes de se mover. Enquanto os garotos corriam, deixando os doces para trás. A menina pegou as sacolas e olhou para os gêmeos e sorrindo.

\- Aceitam?

*

Os três andavam pela praia, comendo os doces "emprestados". Eles iriam encontrar os amigos de Esther, mas Stan insistia em chamá-la de "vingadora-mascarada- mortífera" e apesar de Ford falar que aquilo poderia ser ofensivo, a menina ria com a idéia. Esther era fantástica: ela era uma estrangeira e praticava artes-marciais desde que era muito jovem, e nunca frequentou uma escola, vivia com sua mãe e seu padrinho, sendo que o último era o responsável por sua educação e nunca frequentou uma escola, tinha aulas em casa. Ford ainda não sabia o que deveria pensar, mas Stan já agia como se ela fosse uma amiga antiga deles, fazendo questão de contar sobre o Stan-O’War, assim como os planos que os irmãos tinham de desbravar os mares… E Ford simplesmente morria de vergonha, por que não se falava coisas desse tipo para uma garota que se acaba de conhecer!

_Ela vai pensar que somos idiotas!_

Mas Esther apenas sorria, achando graça de tudo. Ela até mesmo sugeriu alguns lugares que eles poderiam visitar, e sua risada e sorriso eram tão contagiantes que nem mesmo Ford conseguiu resistir. Quando eles chegaram em um canto qualquer da praia, havia duas outras pessoas esperando por Esther: uma garota e um garoto, ambos com fantasias estranhas, pois estavam vestidos como adultos comuns. Esther foi correndo abraçá-los, falando sem parar. Então ela se virou para os irmãos Pines e apresentou os seus amigos:

-Ford, Stan. Esses são meus amigos, Shooting Star e Pine Tree, eles estão fantasiados como Ed e Lorraine Warren.

Ford sorriu sem graça, não fazendo idéia do porque um casal seria assustador. Stan, por outro lado, fez questão de perguntar o que havia de especial nas fantasias deles. Shooting Star riu.

-Somos investigadores paranormais.

Stan se deu por satisfeito com a explicação e começou a conversar com os dois. Ford por outro lado, ainda se sentia um pouco desconfortável com tudo… Não era toda vez que uma menina bonita salvava ele e seu irmão de Crampelter.

Se meu pai ouvir isso…

-Elas são lindas não acha?

Ford olhou para Esther, que por sua vez, olhava para as estrelas. E Ford tinha que concordar, elas estavam lindas naquela noite. Antes que ele pudesse falar, Esther riu.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas quando olhamos para as estrelas, estamos vendo o passado delas. Se a estrela estiver bem longe, bem longe mesmo, ela pode até nem mais existir da forma como a conhecemos hoje - e inclusive ter se transformado em outro corpo celeste. Quando observamos uma estrela, estamos captando a luz que ela emitiu para o espaço. A luz é uma forma de energia que viaja com a incrível velocidade de cerca de 300 mil quilômetros por segundo. Mas como a distância entre os corpos celestes também é grande, pode levar um bom tempo para que a luz da estrela chegue até nós.

Ford corou. Além de saber lutar, ela entendia de astrologia? Ele tossiu, pensando em alguma coisa para falar.

-O brilho das estrelas é ofuscado durante o dia pela luz do Sol que é a estrela mais perto da Terra. Por isso, percebemos as estrelas no céu somente à noite, mas elas permanecem lá durante o dia…

Esther sorriu.

-Verdade.

Os dois continuaram a falar sobre fatos científicos aleatórios, e até chegaram a discutir teorias de multi-universos, um assunto que Ford conseguia entender relativamente bem.

-… Um dos problemas é que essas teorias geralmente são confundidas com ficção científica. Por isso muitos estudiosos evitam o tema.

Esther sorriu.

-Pelo que eu entendi… A teoria dos multi-universos é baseada na teoria das cordas? Antes de respondê - la, Ford pegou uma sacola de doces e os despejou na areia da praia.

-Correto, mas Dr. Wheeler usou o exemplo de uma corda bamba, mas eu acho que é uma imagem ultrapassada. Então, vamos começar pelo básico: pense em cada doce na areia como um universo paralelo e os grãos de areia como o espaço-tempo entre eles. Agora, imagine-se como uma mosca. Você pode pular em um único doce, mas se você tentar chegar a outro doce, a areia te impede.

Ford continuou a falar por meio de alegorias, e sem notar, o garoto de seis dedos começou a tagarelar, completamente animado. Nem mesmo notou quando Esther começou a rir.

-Então, seguindo sua linha de raciocínio, é possível que exista versões alternativas nossas?

Ford estava tão corado que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Isso quer dizer que em algum universo, possa existir uma versão minha que seja uma princesa? E você meu guardião?

-Talvez.

Esther riu ainda mais.

-Mal posso esperar.

*

O grupo continuou andando, jogando conversa fora e comendo os doces “emprestados.” Shooting Star cantarolava, completamente alegre. Quando os cinco passaram por uma casa abandonada, Stan sugeriu que eles fossem brincar lá dentro. Pine Tree olhou para Stan e perguntou que tipo de brincadeira ele tinha em mente. Ele falou da brincadeira do copo.

Pine Tree olhou para ele e falou:

-Não é uma boa ideia mexer com espíritos. Ou com o tabuleiro de Ouija. Nem tente invocar os mortos ou demônios, isso nunca dá certo. Se está considerando em fazer algo do tipo, reflita: ‘isso é algo que algum protagonista de filme de terror faria?’ Se a resposta for sim, não faça.

Stan argumentou, dizendo que nada daquilo existia.

-Você também não existe para eles. Mesmo assim, você está aqui.

Ambas as meninas riram com a resposta e seguiram em frente. Eles continuaram a caminhar, e nem notaram o tempo passar. Foi preciso que a mãe deles os procurassem para que os gêmeos percebessem quão tarde era. Os dois se despediram dos três amigos, mas antes que Ford e Stan fossem embora, Esther os abraçou, assim como Shooting Star e Pine Tree. Naquela noite, Stanford dormiu uma noite sem sonhos, e a única coisa que se lembrou ao acordar foi a seguinte frase:

_Ad astra per aspera_.

*

Stanford acordou sentindo-se confuso. Ele não sonhava com aquela noite de Halloween há anos. Por que essa memória voltou de repente?

Sem saber o que fazer, o homem se levantou e foi pegar um copo de água. Assim que chegou na cozinha, encontrou 4 coisas: 

Uma fita métrica, e três fantasias estranhamente familiares. Ele olhou para o crânio de plástico posto em cima da mesa da cozinha e sorriu.

Só mesmo sua afilhada para voltar no tempo junto com seus sobrinhos netos para fazer companhia para ele e Stan em uma noite de Halloween há mais de 20 anos.


End file.
